Unrequited Love (Sequel)
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: No Summary
1. Chapter 1

_Yixing berjalan gontai melewati ruang tengah menuju ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya beberapa member EXO sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Suasana sepi yang ia rasakan sore tadipun kini telah berbalik menjadi ramai dan sangat berisik._

_Chanyeol yang menyadari kedatangannyapun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Yixing "Sudah pulang hyung? Darimana saja?"tanyanya._

_Yixing menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh seraya melayangkan senyumnya. "Ne, hanya jalan-jalan saja sebentar" sahutnya seadanya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya._

_"Baru pulang hyung?" tanya Chen yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. _

_Yixing "Ne" sahutnya lalu melewati namja bergelar Troll itu begitu saja. _

_Chen nampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada member lain yang berada di ruang tengah yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan bahu, pertanda mereka juga tidak mengetahi apapun._

_._

_._

_._

_Yixing melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya asal. Begitu pula dengan kaca mata dan masker yang tadi ia kenakan. Seakan tak peduli jika Xiumin akan memarahinya nanti. Lagipula ia sekamar dengan Luhan bukan Xiumin, jadi tak masalah bukan. _

_Namja berdiple itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar diatas ranjang doble size di kamar itu dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya dan menetralisir denyut lelah di hatinya. _

_Drrrttt_

_Drrrttt_

_Drrrttt_

_Yixing membuka matanya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Jemari kurusnya kini menyentuh layar datar di genggamannya itu dan menggesernya untuk membuka kunci. _

_'You have 1 new message' Tertulis dengan jelas di bagian teratas layar datar itu. Dengan sedikit malas Yixing membuka inbox yang masuk ke ponselnya dan seketika ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika melihat pengirim pesan itu. _

_|From: Suho hyung_

_Yixing-ah aku diterima. Ini berkat saranmu. _

_Gomawo __J_

_Liquid bening sontak keluar dari pelupuk matanya membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Joon Myeon. Yixing dengan air mata yang terurai di pipinya kini mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengirimnya pada Joon Myeon._

_|To: Suho Hyung_

_Cukhae hyung __J_

_Yixing kembali melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan kembali menghemppaskan dirinya dengan posisi kepala yang ia tenggelamkan di bantal, berusaha meredam tangis yang lolos dari bibirnya._

_ Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. _

_"Xing-ah" panggilnya seraya menyentuh bahu Yixing. _

_"Hiks… gege"_

_Yixing membalik tubuhnya dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan namja itu. _

_Luhan terkesiap akan pelukan tiba-tiba dari teman sekamarnya itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia membalas pelukan Yixing. _

_"Sssttt, Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Luhan lembut sambil mengusap punggung Yixing, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada teman sekamar yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. _

_Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ge, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali hiks…"adunya, masih terisak. _

_"Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang" ucap Luhan masih dalam posisi memeluk Yixing. _

_Air mata namja itu kini sudah menganak sungai, membuat bahu Luhan sedikit basah karenanya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namja dengan deer eyes itu masih terdiam, membiarkan Yixing menangis dalam pelukannya. Hingga berangsur-angsur namja itu mulai tenang dan mulai terlelap efek lelah menangis._

_Luhan melepas pelukannya ketika merasakan deru nafas teratur dari Yixing. Dengan lembut, ia merebahkan namja itu hingga terlentang di kasur mereka dan mengubah sedikit posisinya agar lebih nyaman. _

_Salah satu vocalist EXO itupun mendekati cabinet pakaian untuk mengambil piama milik Yixing sebelum memakaikannya pada namja yang telah mengarungi mimpinya itu. Lalu terduduk di sisi ranjang, memandangi sosok room matenya dengan tatapan iba. _

_Wajahnya nampak tenang, walau jejak air mata masih belum terhapus dari pipi putihnya. Luhan mengulurkan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh surai hitam Yixing dan mengusapnya pelan, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada namja manis itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tittle: Unrequited Love Sequel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Conform, Friendship**

**Cast(s): Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Joon Myeon, Wu Yi Fan/Kris, and other EXO M member**

**Disclaimer: Casts milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, ortu mereja juga fans, Ying Cuma minjem nama. And this story absolutely mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), no edit.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xing kau mau kemana?"

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak membuka pintu dorm ketika sebuah suara mencuat masuk ke gendang telinganya. Namja itu membalik badannya dan menatap hyung tertuanya seraya mengulas senyum. Diple di pipi kanannya terlcetak dengan jelas, memperlihatkan sisi manis dari wajahnya.

"Hanya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan ge. Aku merindukan China" sahutnya.

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

Yixing mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Xiumin. Namja berpipi bak bakpao itu menatap Yixing khawatir. Bukan masalah Yixing yang pergi seorang diri, namun lebih pada masalah keadaan salah satu donsaengnya itu yang sedang tidak dalam mood baik.

"Perlu kutemani?" tanyanya menawarkan diri.

'puk'

Xiumin reflex menoleh ke samping kanan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. Dahinya berkerut, menatap sosok Luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan satu tangan namja itu yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kenapa masih disana Xing-ah? Kau tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Luhan santai yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horror dari Xiumin.

"Aku baru saja mau keluar ge" sahutnya.

Yixing tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak melafalkan kata 'xie-xie' tanpa bersuara pada Luhan.

Seakan mengerti Luhanpun melemparkan senyumnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut" nasehat Luhan santai yang hanya berbalas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Yixing.

Sementara itu Xiumin kini tengah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Luhan yang menyadarinya balik menatap Xiumin dengan innocent deer eyesnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?!" erang Xiumin frustasi. Kesepuluh jarinya ia sisipkan diantara rambutnya dan meremas helaian berwarna pirang itu.

Luhan berdecak mendengar ucapan melankolis yang terlontar dari bibir namja yang hanya terpaut satu bulan diatasnya itu. "Kau kira dia anak kecil. Biarkan saja lagipula dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" sahut Luhan terdengar acuh membuat Xiumin semakin frustasi.

"Ck. Sahabat macam apa kau ini" kesalnya.

Luhan hanya mendelikan bahunya sebelum berlalu menuju ruang tengah diikuti Xiumin di belakangnya. Namja penggemar bakpao itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan bibirnya yang masih berkomat kamit menggerutu tak jelas. Sedangkan Luhan, namja itu terlihat sama sekali tak terusik akan gerutuan Xiumin dan menyalakan televisi dan PS yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai men'set' game yang akan dimainkan, ia lalu berbalik dan menyerahkan salah satu stik PS di tangannya pada Xiumin. "Jangan berlebihan begitu hyung. Dia sudah bukan remaja labil lagi."

Xiumin mendengus "Tapi tetap saja kan" sanggahnya.

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap layar televisi untuk memilih pemain yang akan ia mainkan. "Sudahlah, semua akan baik baik saja." Sahutnya meyakinkan Xiumin.

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari Xiumin. Namja itu kini mulai terkonsentrasi pada game di depannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar menimpali permaian mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kini terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalanan kota Beijing yang tak pernah sepi. Ia menyisipkan dirinya dengan mulus diantara para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang disana. Berharap bisa sedikit menyamarkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Seperti dirinya yang tersamarkan diantara keramaian itu.

Pakaiannya terlihat tertutup dengan wajahnya yang hampir tak dapat dikenali akibat masker dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, tak lupa dengan sebuah topi yang melindunginya dari sengatan sinar matahari dari atas sana. Pakaian yang aneh di udara sepanas itu. Sebagian besar mungkin akan menganggapnya sudah tak waras, namun tidak sekarang. Karena sebagian besar orang disana melakukan hal yang sama, meski tidak terlalu tertutup seperti yang ia lakukan. Ya, padatnya kendaraan membuat mereka mau tak mau harus menggenakan masker untuk melindungi diri dari polusi yang semakin menjadi ketika berpadu dengan udara panas seperti sekarang.

Yixing masih membawa kakinya melangkah. Kini namja itu telah sampai di daerah pertokoan yang menawarkan bergai macam souvenir. Terlihat menarik. Namun tak ada sedikitpun ketertarikan muncul di benaknya untuk sekedar singgah.

Namja itu hanya berjalan santai melewati satu persatu toko di sepanjang jalan itu. Hingga di ujung jalan ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dikejauhan terlihat sesosok namja tengah berlari kearahnya. Posturnya terasa tidak asing bagi Yixing.

"um, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" monolog Yixing seraya memasang pose berfikirnya yang lucu di balik penyamarannya. Yixing memincingkan matanya mengamati dengan seksama namja yang masih berlari itu. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat sosok yang kini berjarak sekitar 10 meter di depannya itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti…."

"WU YI FAN/KRIS" sebuah teriakan terdengar ramai menyebut nama seseorang membuat Yixing menjentikkan jarinya, seraya tersenyum senang.

"Nah itu di-"

'grep'

"KYA!"

Kalimat yang hendak terlontar dari bibirnya tiba-tiba terpotong berganti dengan sebuah teriakan nyaring miliknya. Yixing terkejut dan reflex berteriak ketika namja jangkung yang ternyata adalah Kris itu menariknya dan membawanya berlari, mengikuti setiap langkah panjang namja itu menjauh dari kejaran para fans yang mengejarnya. Mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya mengejar mereka.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya ketika para gadis yang mengejarnya tadi sudah tak terlihat. Kini ia dan Yixing tengah berada di sebuah gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang di kedua sisinya. Deru nafas mereka yang terengah terdengar bersahutan memecah keheningan di gang sepi itu. Keduanya kini bersadar di tembok kasar disana, masih mencoba menetralkan nafas mereka.

"Hah, ge ternyata fansmu benar-benar menyeramkan" kata Yixing membuka suara membuat Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya menoleh cepat dengan mata memicing.

"kau mengenalku?" tanyanya.

Yixing terlihat mendengus dan membuka masker di wajahnya. "Cih, baru beberapa bulan tidak bertemu kau jadi lupa padaku. Sombong sekali kau" katanya terdengar pedas.

Namja blasteran China-Kanada balik mendengus dan menatap Yixing dengan mata tajamnya. "Bagaimana aku mengenalimu jika kau menggunakan pakaian teroris seperti itu?" sahutnya membela diri.

Yixing menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "ehehe, aku lupa" cicitnya seraya tertawa canggung yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Kris.

"Makanya jangan asal menuduh, dasar. Kajja sepertinya sudah aman."

Kris menarik tangan Yixing tanpa persetujuan dan membawanya keluar dari gang sempit itu. Yixing tentu saja terkejut, namun namja manis itu sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan Kris padanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terduduk seorang diri di pinggir jalan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit basah akibat cairan asin yang disebut keringat itu senantiasa keluar tanpa henti akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi. Mungkin T-shirt yang ia gunakanpun juga ikut basah oleh karenanya.

'nyess'

*back sound gagal*

Yixing segera menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dilihatnya kini seorang namja berwajah bak angry bird tengah menempelkan sekaleng soda di pipinya.

"Minumlah" ujar namja itu.

"xie-xie"

Yixing meraih soda yang disodorkan oleh Kris lalu membukanya dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ia benar-benar kehausan. Krispun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini keduanya sama sama terdiam menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang tengah membelai kerongkongan mereka. Menghilangkan dahaga yang mendera mereka sedari tadi.

'trank'

Kris melempar kaleng minumannya setelah habis memindahkan isinya ke dalam perutnya. Dengan mulusnya kaleng yang telah kosong itu kini bersarang di sebuah tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka terduduk.

"ah, leganya" ucap Yixing entah pada siapa.

Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yixing yang seperti baru saja menghempaskan berton-ton batu yang bersarang di pundaknya. "Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan ya?!" ucap Kris.

Yixing mendengus, "memang ulah siapa aku jadi begini?" sahutnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Salahmu sendiri tadi tidak menghindar" sungut Kris.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghindariku?" Sahut Yixing tak mau kalah.

"Dan kau harus siap terbaring di rumah sakit karena serbuan fansku Ny. Kim"

Skakmat. Yixing benar benar bungkam. Namja itu terdiam dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Ny. Kim?" lirihnya, tentu saja masih terdengar oleh Kris.

"Ya, kau cocok menyandang gelar itu. Apalagi jika Tuan Kimnya leader pendek itu" sahut Kris dengan tatapan jahilnya, berniat menggoda Yixing.

Namja manis itu kembali meringis, setelah sempat beberapa saat melupakan sakit yang mendera relung hatinya.

"Hentikan ge!" ucapnya marah.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar respon dari Yixing. Seharusnya namja di sebelahnya itu tersipu bukannya malah menahan amarah seperti itu.

"Xing-"

"Margaku bukan Kim tapi Zhang dan aku namja. Jadi mana mungkin bisa menyandang gelar Ny. Kim" lanjutnya menyela ucapan Kris yang hendak menyerukan kalimatnya sambil menahan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kris terdiam menatap iba namja di sebelahnya yang kini terlihat rapuh. Kedua tangannya kini terulur merengkuh tubuh kurus Yixing dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Dengan sabar Kris menunggu namja itu hingga sedikit lebih tenang dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terulur menyentuh pipi basah Yixing untuk menghapus air matanya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Kami baik-baik saja ge" ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Yixing mengusap kasar air matanya yang kembali terjatuh. "Tak apa, ge." Sahutnya sedikit memaksakan senyum.

Kris masih tak percaya. Namja itu kini menatap Yixing dengan intens melalui mata elangnya yang tajam seakan meminta penjelasan.

Yixing yang mengerti akan tatapan menuntut Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sudahlah ge, jangan membahasnya lagi" katanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya sudah hampir malam, lebih baik aku pulang. Sebelum Xiumin hyung menceramahiku" sahutnya cepat sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sepertinya Yixing memang tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Jadi ia memilih menyerah dan mengikuti Yixing yang telah terlebih dahulu berdiri.

"Biar kuantar" ujar Kris kembali menggaet tangan Yixing, namun lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Yixing hendak melayangkan protesnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kris yang seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk menurut. Jadilah dia hanya diam mengikuti kemauan Kris yang ingin mengantarnya pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau mampir ge?" tawar Yixing.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartement yang menjadi dorm untuk EXO M selama di China. Yixing kini terlihat tengah menatap Kris dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya, senantiasa menunggu jawaban dari namja jangkung itu.

Sedangkan Kris, namja itu hanya terdiam menimang-nimang tawaran Yixing. "bagaimana ya?" ucapnya canggung dengan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat mengusap tekuknya sendiri.

"Aish kelamaan" kata Yixing, menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyerat Kris mengikuti langkahnya memasuki gedung. Sepertinya ia sudah hilang kesabaran menunggu jawaban dari namja bak tiang itu.

"Ya! Zhang Yixing"

Sebuah protesanpun terlontar dari mulut seorang Wu Yi Fan, namun Yixing hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kris. Takut jika namja itu akan kabur saat ia melepasnya, haha.

"Ya! Yixing pelan-pelan. Kau bisa menyakiti tanganku" kata Kris yang merasakan tangannya sedikit sakit akibat cengkraman Yixing. Namja di depannya itu sontak berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kris dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bu qi, gege. Aku hanya tak sabar memperlihatkan hasil tangkapanku pada mereka" ucapnya dengan begitu polos. Mood buruknya tadi sepertinya telah enyah, entah menguap kemana dan sejak kapan.

"Ya! Kau kira aku binatang?" protesnya, namun sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Yixing.

Keduanya kini telah sampai di depan pintu dorm dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Yixingpun dengan santai memencet bel dorm mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya tengah menahan gelisah.

"Yixing" ujarnya dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap Yixing akan melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Keringat dinginpun sudah keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Yixing yang mengerti akan gesture dari Kris hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengusap lengan gegenya. Memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja ge" Ujarnya.

Tak menunggu lama sebuah sahutan terdengar dari dalam. _"Ya, Sebentar!"_ ujar seseorang dari dalam sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kris nampak menatap horror pada ganggang pintu yang tergerak, mmandakan pintu itu akan segera terbuka.

'criettt'

"Yixing kau sudah pu-"

'bug'

Sebuah bogem mentah langsung saja melayang sebelum namja imut itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ya, ia reflex melepaskan kepalan tangannya ketika mengangkap sosok lain di sebelah Yixing.

Kris nampak terkejut hingga tak bisa menghindari pukulan yang dengan telak menghantam pipi kanannya. Sama halnya dengan Yixing. Namja itu juga terkejut akan reaksi dari hyung tertuanya. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat sangat jelas di mata namja yang berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Ya! Kau! apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh!" ucapnya meninggikan suara. Tangannya nampak mengacung lurus pada Kris dengan empat jarinya yang terlipat dan menyisakan jari telunjuknya.

Member lain yang berada di dalampun berdatangan dan menahan Xiumin agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Sementara Yixing nampak tengah membantu Kris untuk berdiri, setelah sempat terjatuh akibat pukulan Xiumin tadi.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau membawa Kris hyung di ke dalam" kata Chen, masih dalam posisi memeluk Xiumin yang masih belum tenang dengan tubuhnya yang masih meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Yixing hanya menurut dan membawa Kris masuk melewati Luhan dan Tao yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka.

Chen yang awalnya memeluk Xiumin dari belakang kini membalik tubuh namja itu dan memposisikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Xiumin. Tangannya nampak bergerak teratur mengelus punggung namja itu dengan mantra-mantra penenang yang terus terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mendudukkan Kris di sofa ruang tengah bersama sebuah sebuah kantung yang juga berisi es di tangannya. Dengan telaten namja itu mengompres pipi kanan Kris yang terlihat memar dan sedikit membengkak. Membuat Kris sedikit meringis "akh.. pelan-pelan Xing" serunya menahan sakit.

"Bu qi, ge. Ini semua salahku" sesal Yixing.

Kris tersenyum tulus. Tangannya terjulur meraih surai hitam Yixing dan mengusaknya pelan. " Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku pantas mendapatkannya" sahut Kris.

"Tapi-"

"Xing, masuklah dan bersihkan dirimu!" seru Luhan memotong ucapan Yixing.

"Tapi-"

"Biarkan dia mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Yixing hendak melayangkan protesnya. Namun Luhan dengan cepat kembali memotong ucapannya dan berujar dengan nada dingin. Yixing nampak menoleh sejenak pada Kris yang meringis.

"Dia benar, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Xing. Masuklah" kata Kris mengambil alih kantong es itu dari tangan Yixing.

Yixing akhirnya menyerah dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama Luhan.

Luhan terlihat masih melayangkan tatapan dinginnya dan mendekat ke arah Kris bersama kotak P3K di tangannya. Tanpa suara, namja itu meletakkan kotak P3K yang di bawanya di meja tepat di hadapan Kris.

Kris mengulas senyumnya dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Luhan.

"cih" Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum sinis dan berlalu mendekati pintu sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kris nampak tersenyum kecut, namun namja itu merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya Luhan masih menaruh perhatian padanya.

Kini mata elangnya beralih menatap sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa suara beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Mata pandanya terlihat menatap lurus ke arah Kris.

"Tao kau juga mau memukul gege?" ujar Kris bertanya. Sepertinya ia sudah putus asa akan teman-temannya itu. Sejak awal ia memang sudah menduga jika akan terjadi hal semacam ini setelah gugatannya pada SM dan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak akan menyalahkan teman-temannya. Menurutnya itu sudah sewajar terjadi, karena kesalahannya yang pergi dan menghilang tanpa sepatah katapun.

Mata tajam Tao terlihat melembut, bersama dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang mata pandanya. Ia mendekat ke arah Kris dan berhambur memeluk namja itu, membuat kompres di tangan Kris sontak terlepas.

"Hiks…., Kris ge jahat!..." tangisnya pecah.

Kris yang baru tersadarpun membalas pelukan didi tersayangnya.

"Hiks… Tao merindukan gege hiks… hiks…" isaknya

Selama ini yang paling ia takutkan adalah ketika didi tersayangnya itu akan membencinya. Namun, melihat reaksi Tao sekarang rasa lega menyeruak memasuki relung hatinya. Tao tidak membencinya, sebab rasa rindunya lebih besar dari rasa benci itu sendiri.

Tangan Kris menjalar naik menyentuh surai lembut panda dalam pelukannya, lalu menyisirnya pelan dengan jemarinya. "Maafkan gege, Tao-er"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terihat tengah menguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah ranjang. Lontaran kata bosan terdengar beberapa kali keluar dari bibirnya.

Hari ini dia sedang free dan sialnya dorm malah sangat sepi karena member K lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, sedangkan member M masih berada di China dan baru sampai di Korea nanti malam. Dan lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi ketika kekasihnya sangat sulit untuk dihubungi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghibur dirinya dengan menonton TV atau jalan-jalan. Namun sayangnya ia tidak terlalu senang berada di depan layar kotak itu di jam segini, karena acaranya sangat membosankan, menurutnya.

Jalan-jalan?

Oh ayolah ia benar-benar malas berhadapan dengan pakaian khas teroris di tengah musim panas yang sedang dalam masa puncaknya. Rasanya pasti tak akan jauh berbeda dengan kau yang terperangkap didalam sebuah panci yang dipanaskan dengan api besar dan air mendidih yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhmu. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi intinya disini, Joon Myeon memang benar-benar tak memiliki niat untuk berada di luar dorm.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik sebuah laptop miliknya yang tersimpan di meja. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan mendekati meja untuk mengambil benda dan kembali ke kasurnya. Joon Myeonpun duduk bersila di atas ranjang seraya menghidupkan laptopnya dan dengan sabar menunggu hingga laptopnya siap untuk dioperasikan.

Namja itu membuka browsernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di kotak search, hingga beberapa saat kemudian muncullah beberapa link yang memuat tag yang ia ketikkan. Joon Myeon mengamati setiap link dan mulai mencobanya satu-persatu. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang menarik. Pada akhirnya namja itupun memilih untuk membuka sebuah akun t**lr (sensor) yang ia ketahui memuat banyak foto.

Iapun mengetikkan tag EXO di kotak search yang tersedia disana. Membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk memunculkan tag yang ia minta. Hingga kini, ia bisa melihat beberapa foto hasil jepretan fans yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Foto pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya bersama member EXO-K yang lain yang tengah melaksanakan perform di salah satu acara musik kemarin. Mereka nampak dibanjiri oleh keringat dengan dirinya yang sedang memegang mic. Foto yang diambil ketika ia sedang menyapa para fans mereka.

Selanjutnya, Joon Myeon dapat melihat salah satu rekannya Do Kyungsoo atau lebih dikenal dengan name stage D.O tengah menampakan ekspresi O.O nya yang lucu. Matanya seolas ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Bergerak kebawah, ia dapat melihat ketiga maknae groupnya yang tengah berpose dengan wajah yang berbeda. Kai terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar, Sehun dengan pose datarnya dan Zi Tao yang memasang pose mainlynya.

Joon Myeonpun menggeser scrall ballnya untuk melihat foto-foto lain. Sejauh ini yang ia temukan hanya beberapa foto konser EXO dan hasil pemotretan EXO-M di China dan….

…..sebuah foto yang menyempil diantaranya, dengan sebuah judul yang menyita perhatiannya.

**FANXING DATE, at Beijing xx-xx-xxx**

Meski wajah keduanya tidak begitu terlihat, namun Joon Myeon masih bisa mengenali kedua orang yang hendak keluar dari sebuah gang sempit dengan tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Joon Myeon tercekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah menghalangi jalur pernafasannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bekerja diatas normal dan menyuplai darah dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, mungkin sekarang sudah memerah padam dan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin meledak dari ubun-ubunnya.

Joon Myeon menutup laptopnya dengan sedikit aneh tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Entah apa, terlalu sulit untuk ia gambarkan, antara marah, jijik, atau khawatir karena pakaian keduanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"arghhhh" Jemarinya menyusup, menyelip diantara rambut pirangnya, sebelum mencengkram dan menariknya dengan kasar. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang menderanya kini.

Drrrttt

Drrrtttt

Drrrrtttt

Joon Myeon meraih smartphonenya, untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mencoba melakukan kominukasi dengannya. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya itu rasanya terpental, tertelan pusaran lubang hitam yang ditebar di beberapa sudut galaksi dan menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada lagi nafasnya yang tercekat atau remasan pada rambutnya. Hanya seulas senyum malaikat yang terukir di wajahnya, bersama jantungnya yang tengah melantunkan intro dari lagu _Lucifer _ milik salah satu sunbaenya.

Dengan cekatan Joon Myeon menggeser layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Yeobuseyo, chagia" ucapnya, menyapa seseorang di sebrang sana dengan suara jernihnya.

"…."

"Dimana?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sebentar ne"

"…."

"Ne. Saranghae"

'klik'

Joon Myeon segera meloncat dari ranjangnya, menghampiri cabinet pakaian dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelahnya namja itu langsung saja menyambar kunci mobil bersama ponsel dan dompetnya, sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu keluar dari dorm dan bergegas menuju baseman untuk mengambil mobilnya sebelum melaju meninggalkan kawasan apartement untuk menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Ying mau say thanks sama readers yang udah nyempetin review di fict Ying yang **Unrequited Love. **Mian kalo sequelnya agak ngebosenin + kepanjangan. Maklum Ying buatnya semalem gegara ga bisa tidur… hehe…..

Last..

RnR jusseyo…. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Unrequited Love (Sequel)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Conform, Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast(s): Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing, Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Lee Yun Hee (OC), and others**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri (Ying cuma pinjem nama). But this story is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), no edit.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

'kling'

Denting lonceng terdengar nyaring ketika pintu itu bergeser. Beberapa pengunjung di dalamnya terlihat mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara, berharap seseorang yang baru saja masuk adalah orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Tatapan aneh kini melayang begitu saja ke arah sosok yang baru saja memasuki café itu. Terang saja siapa yang tidak aneh dengan seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba tebal di cuaca sepanas ini. 'apa dia sudah gila' fikir mereka.

Sosok itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menyusuri setiap meja di café itu. Matanyapun terhenti pada sebuah meja yang terletak paling pojok dengan seorang yeoja yang terlihat mengulas senyum padanya. Iapun balas tersenyum di balik maskernya dan berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan pengunjung lain padanya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama" ucapnya sambil menggeser tempat duduk di depan yeoja it dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Gwenchana oppa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu jadwalmu. Maaf juga aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu, aku sedang ada kelas tadi" katanya.

Joon Myeon-namja itu- melepas maskernya dan menyimpannya kembali. Sebuah kekehan keluar dari bibirnya mendengar penuturan yeoja yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu resmi menjadi yeojachingunya."Gwenchana" sahutnya seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan itu gemas.

Sementara itu, Yun Hee-yeoja itu- menatap Joon Myeon dengan tatapan tak suka. Bibirnya kini ia majukan beberapa senti dengan pipinya yang menggembung. Ugh, betapa menggemaskannya yeoja itu saat ini. "Aish oppa apa yang kau lakukan. Kau merusak rambutku. Kau tau aku sudah bersusah payah menatanya. Seenaknya saja kau merusaknya" ucapnya.

Joon Myeon menjauhkan tangannya dan beralih menyentuh pipi yeoja bermarga Lee itu dan penariknya. "Keopta,," ucapnya.

"Ya! Oppa sakit" keluh Yun Hee seraya mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat seragan dari tangan Joon Myeon tadi.

Joon Myeon hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah yeojachingunya yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali melayangkan cubitannya pada kedua pipi itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat wajah Yun Hee yang meringis sakit akibat cubitannya tadi. "Mianhae, aku hanya gemas" sesalnya yang hanya berbuah anggukan kecil dari yeoja itu.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Joon Myeon terlihat tengah membolak-balik buku menu di hadapannya. Sementara Yun Hee terlihat tengah sibuk mengagumi pahatan Tuhan di hadapannya. Mata teduh, hidung, dan bibir itu berpadu dengan bingkai sempurna oleh tulang wajahnya, menciptakan efek bak malaikat yang terukir sempurna di wajah itu. Setara dengan sifat Joon Myeon yang jauh dari kata brengsek. Ya, Joon Myeon merupakan sosok namja yang termasuk langka di jaman seperti sekarang ini. Ia adalah namja yang berkepribadian baik, sopan, ramah, bertanggung jawab, dan bijaksana. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Yun Hee akan sosok namjachingunya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tau aku tampan" ucap Joon Myeon tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu di hadapannya. Sontak saja Yun Hee menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih pada minumannya yang memang sudah ia pesan sebelum kedatangan Joon Myeon.

"Percaya diri sekali kau oppa" elaknya.

"Memang benar kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Yun Hee hanya mendelikkan bahunya tanpa melepas sedotan yang telah tertancap dengan manis di bibirnya. Ia masih menikmati setiap tetesan benda cair berwarna orange yang mengalir melalui sedotan itu memasuki mulutnya dan turun membasahi kerongkongannya.

Joon Myeon yang merasa diacuhkanpun kini menatap Yun Hee yang tengah meminum minumannya dengan santai. Ugh, melihatnya membuat Joon Myeon menjadi haus.

"Kau curang sekali. Kenapa hanya memesan minuman untuk dirimu sendiri?" protes Joon Myeon.

Yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menjauhkan sedotan itu dari bibirnya, membuat aliran cairan dari gelas yang berpindah ke dalam mulutnya terhenti. Ia hanya menatap Joon Myeon dengan ekspresi polosnya bersama sebuah cengiran khas yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kehausan, oppa. Tenang sajaebentar lagi pesanannya akan datang" sahutnya kini melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Joon Myeon ketika matanya melihat seorang pelayan yang berjalan kea rah mereka dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi pesanan yang ia pesan.

"Silahkan tuan, nona" ucap pelayan itu sopan seraya menghidangkan dua porsi ice cream untuk mereka.

"Khamsahamnida" ujar Yun Hee, mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itupun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Mianhae oppa, aku memesan tanpa persetujuanmu." Ucapnya.

Kedua sudut bibir Joon Myeon terangkat. "Gwenchana." Sahut Joon Myeon seraya menyendokkan ice cream vanilla yang Yun Hee pesan untuknya. "Lagipula, kurasa ice cream pilihan yang tepat di cuaca sepanas ini" lanjutnya lagi sebelum memasukkan ice cream itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sensasi dingin langsung saja menjalar ketika ice cream berwarna putih itu bersentuhan langsung dengan lidahnya, meredam sedikit hawa panas yang terasa begitu menyengat hari itu.

"Oppa, apa setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Yun Hee seraya menyuapkan ice cream miliknya.

"Aku sedang free. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sedang tidak memiliki jadwal?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi, jadi aku sedang tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah lagi hari ini." Sahutnya.

Joon Myeon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sejenak ke arah Yun Hee. "Jadwal lainnya?" tanyanya memastikan. Yun Hee nampak meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose perfikir seraya mengingat-ngingat jadwalnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada" sahutnya membuat Joon Myeon tersenyum lebar.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Kurasa bioskop. Belakangan ini aku jarang sekali nonton film" sahutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu setelah ice creammu habis kita ke bioskop." kata Joon Myeon yang langsug berbuah anggukan kecil dan seulas senyum lebar dari bibir yeoja itu. Yun Hee nampak begitu semangat memakan ice creamnya. Saking semangatnya ia tak bibirnya terlihat sedikit belepotan akibat ulahnya. Joon Myeon yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sebelum mengambil selembar tissue dan mengarahkannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir yeoja itu.

Yun Hee menghentikan kegiatannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya dan menoleh menatap Joon Myeon. "Pelan-pelan saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu" kata Joon Myeon berbuah cengiran lebar dari yeoja itu, membuat tangan Joon Myeon reflex terulur dan menyentuh surai coklat itu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" ucapnya.

"Ck. Kau sepertinya sangat hobi membuat rambutku berantakan tuan Kim" Yun Hee berdecak kesal mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membenahi rambutnya yang kembali acak-acakan akibat ulah Joon Myeon. Sedangkan namja itu kini kembali terkekeh-entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya- dan melanjutkan menghabiskan sisa ice cream di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik Pop Dance terdengar mengalun memenuhi salah satu ruang latihan yang terletak di lantai 3 SM Building. Nampaklah seorang namja manis tengah meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti seirama dengan music yang ia putar. Gerakannya terlihat sempurna terpantul melalui kaca besar yang ada di depannya, mengundang decak kagum siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

Zhang Yi Xing-namja manis itu- menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya seiring dengan lagunya yang terhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar menggema menyapa mendengaran Yixing. Namja itu tersenyum lalu membalik tubuhnya, manik coklatnya kini menatap lurus pada seorangnamja yang terduduk di sebuah sofa yang memang tersedia disana.

"Mengagumkan seperti biasa" ucap namja itu seraya melemparkan sebuah minuman dingin pada Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum kecil sebelum menangkap minuman yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah namja itu dan membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, ge?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada namja di sebelahnya. Ia kini tengah sibuk memindahkan cairan di dalam kaleng itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan SM dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan seseorang yang sedang patah hati." Ucapnya santai seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa.

Yixing menoleh cepat mendengar penuturan Kris yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran baginya. Matanya kini memicing menatap lurus pada mata tajam Kris. 'Dari mana dia tau?' fikirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris dengan gaya coolnya.

"aish.." desisnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, menyerah dengan tatapan remeh yang terpancar di mata elang Kris.

"Memang siapa yang patah hati?" kesal Yixing dengan bibirnya yang ia poutkan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." katanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang tanpa dosa menunjuk kea rah namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak se-"

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak aku sudah tau Xing Tou, sayang" ujar Kris memotong ucapan Yixing yang hendak mengelak tuduhannya. Namja beralis tegas itu melirik Yixing dengan ekor matanya.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang kini beruba menjadi sendu. Rasa sakit yang sempat ia alihkan tadi tiba-tiba kembali menghampirinya. "Apa terlihat dengan begitu jelas?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang terkepal di kedua pahanya.

Kris memiringkan sedikit badannya. Kedua tangannya kini terulur untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Yixing yang masih basah oleh keringat dan memutarnya dengan lembut.

"Yixing naikkan wajahmu dan tatap mataku" ujarnya.

Yixing menurut, dengan ragu namja itu menaikkan wajahnya dan melakukan apa yang di katakan salah satu gegenya itu. Kedua manik itu kini berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang mata elang tajam milik Kris yang kini terasa begitu lembut bagi Yixing.

"Lihat, mereka tak pernah bisa membohongiku" ujar Kris.

Yixing kembali menunduk, memutus kontak mata mereka. "gege" lirihnya.

"Menangislah, jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa tenang, lepaskan semua bebanmu Xing Tou" ucap Kris seraya meraih tubuh itu, membawa Yixing kedalam dekapannya.

Yixing mendorong dada Kris, membuat kedua lengan yang tadinya merengkuh tubuhnya terlepas. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan sebalnya. Bibirnya memanjang beberapa senti dengan tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada. Rupanya ia sedang merajuk yang membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kau mau membuatku dimarahi staylist noona lagi karena mataku yang tiba-tiba membengkak." Ucapnya yang langsung berbuah sebuah kekehan cool dari namja di sebelahnya.

Kris mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepala Yixing dan menyusupkan jari-jarinya disana. Namja itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya acak membuat rambut Yixing sedikit berantakan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memintamu memangis lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang, hm?" tawar Kris dengan senyum menawan miliknya.

Yixing menatap Kris penuh selidik, ia tak yakin dengan kata 'bersenang-senang' yang terlontar dari bibir namja tampan itu.

"Oh Ayolah Zhang, kau tidak sedang berfikiran yang aneh-aneh bukan?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya sedikit tidak terima dengan tatapan Yixing.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah" sahutnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja ganti baju. Kau tak ingin aku menggenakan baju basah ini dan menularkan baunya padamu bukan?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

Sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibir Kris. "kenapa tidak ganti disini saja?" ucapnya yang langsung berbuah tatapan tajam dari Yixing sebelum akhirnya namja itu menghilang di balik pintu bersama baju di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yang mana?" tanya seorang namja berwajah angelic pada yeoja cantik di sebelahnya.

Yeoja itu nampak terdiam mengamati setiap poster yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ia terlihat kebingungan untuk menentukan pilihannya, namun akhirnya ia memilih pada sebuah poster yang menggambarkan yeoja berpakaian putih lusuh dengan wajah menyeramkan dengan sedikit darah yang menghiasi poster itu. Ah, jangan lupakan latar belakang sebuah rumah menyeramkan yang ada di belakang gadis menyeramkan itu.

"Oppa, aku mau yang itu saja" ucapnya riang.

Joon Myeon mengulas senyumnya melihat wajah exited Yunhee. Namja itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada poster yang membuat yeojachingunya terlihat begitu bersemangat menonton.

Dan….

Keringat dingin sukses menerobos keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya ketika matanya melihat sebuah poster menyeramkan yang terletak paling ujung dari deretan poster itu.

Joon Myeon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Horror'

'Oh tidak jangan bilang-'

"Bagaimana oppa? Bagus bukan. Kita nonton itu saja nee?" ucap Yun Hee penuh harap disertai dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Joon Myeon memastikan. Ugh, ia tentunya berharap Yun Hee akan berkata 'ahni bukan itu' dan menunjuk film lain. Namun sayang, sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang menyertainya sekarang. Lihat saja ekspresi wajah Yun Hee yang tengah sumbringah dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk semangat.

Tidak tega mengecewakan kekasihnya Joon Myeonpun menyetujui pilihan Yun Hee. Tentu saja yeoja itu terlonjak senang dan segera saja menarik Joon Myeon menuju antrian yang sialnya terlihat tidak begitu ramai.

Joon Myeonpun hanya bisa pasrah. Namja itu kini hanya bisa berharap jika nantinya ia tidak pingsan di dalam sana. Akan ia kemanakan wajah malaikatnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang, terduduk di hadapan sebuah layar besar yang sedang menampilkan wajah-wajah seram disana. Ditambah dengan sebuah kaca mata 3D yang membuat film itu terlihat begitu nyata. Namun Joon Myeon bukan orang bodoh yang akan membuka matanya dan meruntuhkan imagenya di depan kekasihnya tercinta.

Ya, Joon Myeon memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk sekedar melihat adegan yang di tayangkan disana. Sudah pasti isinya tak akan jauh dari hantu dan darah. Bagaimana ia bisa tau?. Hell, Joon Myeon hanya menutup matanya, tidak dengan telinganya, jadi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara menyeramkan dari hantu-hantu itu dan hantu pasti tak akan jauh dengan darah bukan.

Berbeda dengan Joon Myeon yang masih saja terpejam di balik kaca mata 3Dnya. Yun Hee yang terduduk di sebelahnya terlihat menikmati setiap adegan dari film itu. Sesekali yeoja itu nampak berteriak akibat terkejut akan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari hantu itu. Ia juga menyadari ke'diam'an namja di sebelahnya. Rasa penasarannyapun tergugah, yeoja itu kini terdiam menopang dagunya menatap namja di sebelahnya. Meski ruangan itu gelap, namun ia dapat melihat wajah Joon Myeon yang menampakkan ekspresi datar berbumbu sedikit rasa takut mungkin, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas terihat.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Joon Myeon, seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnyapun terlihat menampilkan ekspresi sama. Namun bedanya ia lebih terlihat bosan dari pada takut.

"Aish, apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini" ucap namja itu.

Deg

Yun Hee terdiam. 'Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu' batinnya.

Dengan gerakan slow motion yeoja itu menoleh kea rah kanannya dan menatap lekat namja di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing pada sosok di sebelahnya. Namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing dan mencoba kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tontonan film horror di depannya. Namun sayang kadar fokusnya menurun drastis digantikan rasa penasaran akan sosok familiar di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening kini nampak menyelimuti dua insan manusia yang tengah mendudukkan diri mereka di dalam sebuah mobil sport. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Keduanya nampak tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Sang namja manis nampak lebih tertarik akan pemandangan di luar sana, sedangkan sang namja tampan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan laju mobilnya. Namja itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang melalui setiap rute jalanan kota Beijing yang tidak terlalu macet untuk saat ini. Sebelum akhirnya mulai menurunkan kecepatannya saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah tak jauh dari posisinya kini.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah tersedia dan mempersilahkan Yixing untuk turun dari sana.

"Ge, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Yixing terdengar bodoh. Memang untuk apa seseorang mengunjungi taman bermain, jika tak ingin bermain dengan wahana-wahana disana?

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu bersenang-senang." Ujar Kris. Namja itu meraih tangan Yixing dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari kurus milik namja manis itu sebelum menariknya lembut, membawa Yixing memasuki taman bermain itu.

'Ramai'

Hal pertama yang tergambar di benak Yixing setelah melewati pintu masuk. Wajar saja, karena hari itu adalah hari weekend. Dancing machine EXO M itu kini terlihat mengamati setiap wahana yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ge, kita naik yang ma-"

Ucapannya terputus.

Kris menarik Yixing tanpa persetujuan untuk berbaur dengan kerumunan itu dan membawa namja manis itu mengambil tempat paling belakang dalam sebuah antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Kya! Kris-ge. Kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba!" protesnya yang langsung berbuah sebuah delikan tajam dari mata elang Kris yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan ketakutan. Begitu pula Yixing.

Kris sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada namja manis itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Yixing, membuat kedua pipi putih itu sedikit memerah. "Diamalah, kau tidak mau kita ketahuan dan dikejar fans lagi bukan?" bisiknya yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari namja berdiple itu. Ugh, mengingatnya saja membuat Yixing bergidik. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan dikejar dengan gadis-gadis exited yang bisa meremukkanmu saat itu juga dengan jumlah mereka yang tak terhitung. Apalagi kini mereka tengah berada dalam keramaian. Membayangkannya saja Yixing tak sanggup.

Kris mengulas seyumnya dan mengusap pelan surai hitam itu. "Good boy" ucapnya seraya mengusak surai hitam Yixing dengan salah satu tangannya.

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi suara protes yang terlontar dari Yixing. Namja itu hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kris yang kini membawanya menaiki sebuah wahana ekstrim yang dikenal dengan nama _Roaler Coaster_ dan berlanjut dengan wahana-wahana ekstrim lainnya.

God, Kris telah berhasil membuatnya hampir kehabisan suara karena Yixing pasti akan selalu histeris ketika menaiki wahana wahana itu. Hei, semua orang juga akan berteriak sama kencangnya saat menaiki wahana mengerikan pemacu adrenalin itu bukan?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris seraya menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Yixing. Kini keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku. Sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Yixing meraih minumannya dan memutar tutup botol yang menghalangi air yang berada di dalamnya agar tidak keluar.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yixing mengangguk. Ya, ia akui perasaannya memang merasa lebih baik seiring dengan teriakan-teriakan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Kris tampak menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya usahanya berhasil, meski efeknya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Rasa sakit itu bisa saja kembali, ketika Yixing kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan Joon Myeon.

"gege" panggil Yixing.

"Ayo kesana" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya menuju ke sebuah wahana yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang giliran Kris yang pasrah ditarik kesana kemari, memasuki setiap wahana yang diinginkan Yixing. Meski kelelahan, namun sepertinya Kris sangat menikmatinya. Baginya melihat senyum Yixing saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meredam sedikit rasa lelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

.

.

.

.

Chap 2 finish….

Thanks buat readers yang udah nyempetin bwt review di Chap 1. Mian karena updatenya agak lama, soalnya Ying tiba-tiba dapet tugas tambahan dari umma Ying tercinta dan itu sukses buat Ying harus rela gak nyentuh laptop selama beberapa hari. Jadinya Ying baru bisa selesai hari ini. Mianhae kalo gak sesuai dengan keinginan readers sekalian, soalnya Ying ga terlalu berpengalaman buat chaptered.

Last…

RnR jusseyo J


	3. Chapter 3

_Yixing menyeret langkahnya memasuki dorm yang saat ini ia tinggali bersama Luhan. Membawa kedua kakinya menapak pada dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Langkahnya terkesan gontai melewati ruang tengah yang terlihat sepi menuju kamar yang ia tempati. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah seharian menjalani aktivitasnya di luar sana. Ia butuh istirahat. _

_'cklek'_

_"Baru pulang Xing-ah?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang tengah terduduk di meja rias dengan hairdryer yang ia arahkan pada rambutnya yang sedikit basah. _

_Yixing tersenyum simpul dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mereka. "ne. Ugh… aku lelah sekali" sahutnya seraya berlalu mendekati ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. _

_Kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas mendengar penuturan didi kesayangannya yang terkesan lebih ceria dari beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Ia meletakkan hairdryernya dan menata sedikit rambutnya sebelum beranjak dari meja rias itu. Luhan mendekati ranjangnya dan membenarkan letak bantal tidurnya. Namja itupun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mengambil posisi terlentang, membuat deer eyesnya otomatis menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. _

_"Xing" panggilnya._

_"hm" sahutnya tanpa berniat membuka matanya yang terpejam. Tidak. Yixing tidak sedang tertidur, ia hanya sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah. Lagipula tubuhnya masih lengket oleh keringat. Mana mungkin ia akan tertidur nyenyak dalam kondisi seperti itu._

_"Mau dengar kabar buruk?" tanya Luhan membuat Yixing mengernyit dan membuka matanya. Namja manis itu mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menumpu beban dari kepalanya. _

_Yixing menatap sosok romatenya itu dengan sebelah alisnya yang tertarik ke atas. "kabar buruk?" tanyanya ragu. Oh ayolah, mana ada seseorang yang memberitakan kabar buruk dengan wajah berbinar begitu. _

_Luhan nampak mengangguk dalam posisinya. "ne." sahutnya. _

_"Lusa kita ke korea" lanjut Luhan. Namja itu melirik Yixing dengan ekor matanya. _

_Yixing terdiam. Bayangan Joon Myeon dan kekasihnya melintas di benak Yixing. Denyut nyeri yang sempat menghilang kembali menghampirinya, meski tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya._

_"Xing"_

_Yixing tersadar dari keterdiamannya dan dengan cepat memerintahkan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat, mengulas senyum palsu._

_"Berarti gege, akan segera bertemu dengan Sehunie bukan?" ucapnya, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin._

_Luhan mengangguk. Deer eyesnya nampak menatap Yixing dengan khawatir. Meski Yixing dapat menutupi ekspresinya dengan baik, namun matanya tak bisa mengelabuhinya._

_Yixing yang merasa risih akan tatapan Luhanpun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu ge, aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya mencoba meyakinkan Luhan._

_"Ya, kuharap begitu." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title : Unrequited Love (Sequel)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Conform, Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast(s): Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing, Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Lee Yun Hee (OC), and others**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri (Ying cuma pinjem nama). But this story is mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), no edit.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu langit terlihat bersih. Gumpalan putih yang terbentuk oleh uap air itu nampak enggan menampakkan diri mereka, membuat hamparan biru di atas sana terlihat membentang sejauh mata memandang. Sebuah sambutan sukaria datang dari sang surya yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan begitu cerah, memancarkan kehangatannya secara berlebih merayakan keberhasilannya menjadi satu-satunya hiasan yang menggantung menghias hamparan biru itu. Menimbulkan hawa panas yang kini menyapa setiap makhluk di bumi.

Seorang yeoja kini tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan sebuah pohon yang berdidi dengan kokoh di belakangnya. Rimbunnya dedaunan yang menyelimuti dahan kayu itu nampak bagai sebuah tameng yang kini menjadi pelindung baginya dari sengatan sang mentari yang tengah menggila di atas sana.

Kepalanya nampak sedikit tertunduk mengamati deretan huruf yang menghiasi layar dari benda persegi yang ia pegang menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Salah satu tangannya yang terbebas kini nampak menarikan jemarinya menyentuh layar datar itu, merangkai sebuah kata balasan untuk sang pengirim, sebelum menegakkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam sebuah tas jinjing miliknya.

Yun Hee terdiam menikmati desiran angin yang berhembus lembut menyapu tubuhnya, menimbulkan perasaan rileks yang begitu nyaman untuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap hembusan lembut yang membelai permukaan kulitnya. 'nyaman' itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

'_Aish, apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini'_

Deg

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terngiang memenuhi pendengarannya bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang terasa menggebu di dalam dadanya. Ia sontak membuka matanya kaget. Sebelah tangannya kini terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya.

'kenapa kau berdetak begitu kencang hanya dengan mengingat suara itu?' ucapnya membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kini menghentika langkahnya ketika kedua maniknya melihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman beberapa meter di depannya. Dia tengah melamun. Otak pintarnya berproses dengan cepat, menghasilkan sebuah ide yang kini telah melintasi benak namja itu. Seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah malaikatnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan yeoja itu. Kedua kakinya nampak beralih menginjak rerumputan hijau di bawahnya menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat di belakang tempat yeoja itu terduduk.

Kini namja itu terlihat berjalan mengendap, melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, berusaha meminimalisir suara benturan antara sol sepatu yang melekat di kakinya dan media yang berada di bawah sana.

Perlahan namun pasti, kini ia telah berada tepat di belakang yeoja itu. Kedua tangannya nampak terulur dengan cepat menutupi sepasang mata milik yeoja itu. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh yeoja itu tersentak karena kaget, membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"Ayo tebak siapa aku?" ujarnya.

Yeoja itu terdiam. Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba melintasi kepalanya.

.

.

_Disebuah sore, yeoja nampak tengah berjongkok di pinggir kolam ikan di belakang rumahnya. Tangan kirinya terlihat tengah menggenggam sesuatu semacam pakan untuk makanan ikan-ikannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam air bersama pakan yang ia ambil dari tangan kirinyanya. _

_Ikan-ikan itupun berlomba-lomba meraih tangan untuk mendapat makanan mereka. Sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan permukaan tubuh ikan itu dengan kulitnya membuat Yun Hee terkikik geli. _

_"hihi, kalian membuatku geli. Makan yang banyak ne" ucapnya bermonolog seraya memperhatikan ikan-ikannya yang tengah menerima makanan darinya _

_Yun Hee mengangkat tangannya setelah semua pakannya habis lalu mengambil pakan di tangan kirinya lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam air. Begitu seterusnya hingga rasa bosan menghampirinya. _

_Yeoja itu menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari air sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri. Tangan kirinya yang masih terisi dengan pakan ia ayunkan kea rah kolam, hingga semua pakan itu kini telah berpindah ke dalam kolam itu. _

_Ia mengulas senyum, memperhatikan ikan-ikannya yang terlihat berkerumun, berlomba-lomba memakan makanan yang ia lemparkan tadi. _

_'sret' _

_Dalam hitungan seper sekian detik. Pandangan Yun Hee tiba-tiba menggelap. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah tangan kini menutupi matanya, menghalangi pupilnya untuk menerima cahaya di sekitarnya. _

_"Ayo tebak siapa aku?" _

_Yun Hee tersenyum, meraih tangan itu dengan tangannya. "Kau datang oppa?" tanyanya seraya menjauhkan tangan itu dan membalik badannya dan memeluk sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. _

_Namja itu awalnya terkejut, namun beberapa saat setelahnya ia membalas pelukan Yun Hee._

_"Yun Hee" panggilnya._

_Yun Hee tidak menyahut, yeoja itu nampak mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu._

_"Yun Hee"_

_"Yun Hee"_

_._

_._

_"_Yun Hee"

"Hei, Lee Yun Hee"

Yun Hee tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati sebuah tangan yang mengibas di depan wajahnya. Jantungnya terasa menggila, seakan memberontak di balik tulang rusuknya, meminta untuk segera dikeluarkan dari sana. Perasaan yang telah lama terkubur dalam hatinya tiba-tiba kembali muncul.

'Apa aku sudah mulai mencintainya?' batinnya.

"Yun Hee" ucap seseorang di sebelahnya. Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap namja di sebelahnya. "Wae oppa?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Joon Myeon. Sarat kekhawatiran nampak terpancar dengan jelas di wajah malaikatnya.

Yun Hee hanya tersenyum canggung seraya mengusap tekuknya. "Mianhae oppa." Ucapnya.

"Kau ada sedang ada masalah?" tanya Joon Myeon masih enggan melepas pandangannya dari yeojachingunya itu. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Yeah, meski aku belum tau bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi setidaknya kau akan lebih tenang setelah bercerita." Lanjutnya.

Yun Hee menggeleng pelan. "Gwenchana oppa, aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya sambil melayangkan sebuah senyum, meyakinkan Joon Myeon jika ia memang baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin ia menceritakannya pada Joon Myeon. Namja itu pasti akan sedih mendengar ceritanya dan Yun Hee tak mau membuat namja sebaik Joon Myeon terluka karenanya.

Joon Myeon mengangguk mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yun Hee, memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa begitu menyegarkan di hari yang panas itu. Ia terlihat mengadah menatap hamparan biru yang terlihat bersih di atas sana. Mengingatkannya pada hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada yeoja di sebelahnya.

Saat itu ia dan Yun Hee berjanji untuk bertemu taman dekat Dormnya. Joon Myeon yang notabene menyukai yeoja itupun merasa sangat senang. Perasaan semangat berlebih menghampirinya. Joon Myeon telah bersiap sejak siang dan mendatangi taman itu satu jam sebelum waktu yang mereka sepakati. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

Di dalam duduknya Joon Myeon termenung dengan senyum kecut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sudah lama mencintai Yun Hee, namun tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu. Katakan ia pengecut. Benar, ia memang pengecut. Joon Myeon takut Yun Hee menolaknya dan malah menjauh darinya.

Ditengah kegundahannya seseorang datang padanya. Dia Zhang Yixing, salah satu member yang berada di group yang sama dengannya, namja yang berhasil mengubah pemikirannya setelah hampir setengah jam menceritakan perasaannya itu. Joon Myeon menemukan semangat dan percaya dirinya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yun Hee yang langsung diterima dengan mulus oleh yeoja itu.

Tentu saja Joon Myeon sangat senang, hari itu merupakan hari teridah baginya. Ribuan kupu-kupu terasa terbang menggelitik hatinya. Menimbulkan perasaan meledak-ledak yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi…

Satu hal yang masih belum ia menggerti hingga saat ini. Sesuatu tak tergambarkan yang terus saja mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Rasa sesak yang terkubur dalam di tengah kebahagiaannya.

"Yun Hee-ah" panggilnya masih dengan tatapan menerawang.

Yeoja di sebelahnya itupun menoleh "Waeyo, oppa?" tanyanya.

Joon Myeon memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yun Hee membuat mata mereka otomatis bertemu. Ia tidak membalas pertanyaan Yun Hee. Perlahan wajahnya mulai bergerak maju mendekati wajah yeoja di depannya.

Yun Hee kini dapat merasakan hebusan hangat nafas Joon Myeon yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya bergejolak. Ia tentu tidak keberatan jika daging kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya, namun hatinya belum bisa menerima semua itu.

Yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya sebelum bibir Joon Myeon bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Akal sehatnya tak akan pernah menang melawan hatinya.

Joon Myeon menarik kepalanya menjauh. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menguar menyelimuti mereka.

"M.. Mianhae" lirih Yun Hee seraya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Sementara itu Joon Myeon hanya mengangguk canggung dengan sebelah tangannya yang kini mengusap tekuknya. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Mianhae, seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol diriku" sesalnya yang hanya dib alas sebuah anggukan canggung dari Yun Hee.

"Yun Hee-ah"

"ne?"

"Mau temani aku membeli sesuatu?" tanya Joon Myeon, mencoba mengalihkan rasa canggung mereka.

Yeoja itu menoleh sejenak sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Sebuah anggukan sebagai isyarat bahwa yeoja itu tidak menolak permintaan Joon Myeon.

Namja itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Salah satu tangannya kini terulur dihadapan Yun Hee, mengisyaratkan yeoja itu untuk bangkit.

Yun Heepun membalas uluran tangan Joon Myeon dengan ragu dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

Joon Myeon dan Yun Hee kini berjalan menjauh dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorm EXO terasa begitu ramai dipenuhi dengan aktivitas para membernya yang sedang terhindar dari kepadatan jadwal mereka. Kedelapan orang itu terlihat tengah menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka di ruang tengah.

Kai terlihat tengah berbaring malas-malasan di sofa panjang dekat jendela dengan paha Kyungsoo yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat tengah focus dengan smartphonenya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film dengan sesekali mengelus surai halus milik namja yang tengah terpejam dalam pangkuannya.

Xiumin dan Chen terlihat tengah beresraan di pojok ruangan dengan bakpao di tangan mereka yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana. Xiumin terihat memakan bakpaonya dengan lahap. Membuat pipinya sedikit menggembung karenanya. Sementara itu Chen hanya terdiam dengan bakpao yang masih utuh di tangannya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan namjachingunya yang kini terlihat sangat imut.

"hm, mashita" kata Xiumin yang telah melahap habis bakpao miliknya. Chen tersenyum, salah satu tangannya kini terangkat menyentuh sudut bibir Xiumin yang sedikit ternodai oleh isian bakpaonya. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah muda samar yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bakpao utuh yang berada di tangan Chen. Iapun menatap Chen dan bakpao itu bergantian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya Chennie?" tanya Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum dan menyodorkan bakpao itu pada Xiumin. "Hyung mau?" tawarnya.

Xiumin menepis halus tangan kekasihnya itu bersama seulas senyum lembut yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Ahni, kau saja yang makan" sahutnya.

Chen menggeleng, "Aku tau hyung menginginkannya"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah hyung saja yang makan." Kata Chen sebelum Xiumin sempat melanjutkan penolakannya.

"Kita bagi dua, ottae?" ucapnya yang berbuah tarikan manis dari kedua sudut bibir namja yang hampir setahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah" sahut Chen setuju.

Sementara disisi lain dari ruangan itu, Tao dan Sehun terlihat terduduk di lantai dengan jemari mereka yang sedang sibuk memencet dan menggeser tombol-tombol sebuah stick PS yang berada di tangan mereka. Keduanya nampak begitu focus menatap layar datar di depan mereka, mengabaikan suara-suara teriakan tidak jelas dari dua hyung mereka yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"Good Sehun, kau pasti menang!" ujar Chanyeol penuh semangat dengan suara beratnya ketika Sehun berhasil lebih unggul dari Tao.

"Ya! Zitao jangan mau kalah! Kau yang harus menang!" kata Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dari suara berat Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tao tidak akan menang!" balas Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap tajam namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. "Andwe. Tao aku tidak mau tau kau harus menang. Jangan dengarkan namja idiot ini!" ujar Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sehun akan menang!" sahut Chanyeol

"Ahni. Tao yang akan menang!" Kata baekhyun sengit.

"Mana mungkin. Pasti Sehun yang menang!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Sehun!"

"Tao!"

"Sehun!"

"Tao!"

"Se-"

**_Ting Tong Ting Tong_**

Kyungsoo menjauhkan smartphonenya dan meletakkan benda kotak itu di atas meja, ketika suara bel dorm mereka menyapa telinganya. Dengan berhati-hati namja itu mulai mengangkat kepala Kai yang sedari tadi berada di atas pahanya. Lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir tebal namja berkulit tan itu.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanyanya setengah terpejam dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar serak, khas seseorang yang baru bangun.

"Aku hanya membukakan pintu. Sebentar ne" sahut Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Ck. Mengganggu saja." Decaknya kesal seraya mendudukkan dirinya. Bibirnya terlihat menguap menahan kantuk yang tengah masih menyelimutinya.

"Dasar manja" cibir Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandanannya dari games yang ia mainkan.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kai nampak terangkat. "Bilang saja iri" sahutnya yang hanya berbalaskan sebuah decihan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah sampai? Kajja Hyung silahkan masuk" kata Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan dua member yang lebih tua darinya itu memasuki dorm mereka. Ketiga namja itupun berjalan menjauhi pintu menuju ke ruang tengah dorm itu.

"Hannie hyung!" pekik Sehun saat maniknya menangkap siluet Luhan yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk. Namja itu menghempaskan stik PSnya sembarangan dan yang langsung berbuah tulisan 'Game Over' pada layar datar televisi. Iapun berhambur memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ugh, dia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Oh-"

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin protespun mengurungkan niatnya, lebih memilih menyambut kedatangan dua hyungnya itu.

"Yixing-hyung, akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dalam pelukan Yixing. Jujur saja itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit cemburu, namun tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, karena ia sendiri sangat tau bagaimana kedekatan namjachingunya itu dengan Yixing.

Yixing nampak tersenyum di balik punggung Baekhyun dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu Baekkie-ah" sahutnya.

"Eoh? Kemana Joon Myeon. Kukira hari ini jadwal kita semua kosong?" kata Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Yixing melepas pelukannya dan mengedarkan pandangnnya. Ya. Luhan benar, Joon Myeon tidak ada disana.

"Paling pergi dengan kekasihnya" sahut Kai watados yang langsung mendapat death glare dari hyung tertuanya.

'pletak'

Dan itu satu bonus dari kekasihnya.

"Ya, hyung kenapa memukul kepalaku?" protes Kai seraya mengusap kepalanya yang tadi mendapat sebuah reword yang begitu 'manis' dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan namja tan itu. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan salah satu hyung manisnya, seperti yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh member lainnya. Mereka semua nampak terdiam menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Yixing hanya terdiam. Ia mati-matian menahan perih yang menoreh hatinya. Meski rasanya tidak sesakit diawal dulu, namun tetap saja itu sakit bukan. "Aku ke kamar dulu" ucapnya sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

Tangannya yang hendak memutar knop pintu kamarnya itu mendadak terhenti. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

Yixing menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum begitu manis pada semua member yang ada disana. "Ah, ya, aku baru ingat. Kalian mendapat salam dari Kris-ge" katanya sebelum suara debuman halus dari pintu kayu itu terdengar.

'blam'

Semua yang penghuni ruang tengah nampak terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Hyung bisakah kau menjelaskan ini?" kata Sehun yang kini menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya.

Luhan terlihat menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Ucapnya seraya menatap satu-persatu rekannya.

"Hm, jadi begini…." Luhan memberi jeda

-Kalian tau bukan mereka sangat dekat" lanjutnya.

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan. _'Mereka sangat dekat. Harusnya aku tau itu.'_ batinnya. Namja berjuluk panda itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan sesuatu yang terasa aneh memasuki relung hatinya.

_'Gege, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini' _

Sebuah kalimat yang hanya mampu ia utarakan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**JOON MYEON POV**

Hari ini aku pulang dengan perasaan teramat senang. Seharian ini aku hanya menghabiskan sisa hariku bersama kekasihku tercinta. Kami memang tidak melakukan banyak hal, hanya pergi ke taman dan pergi berbelanja di beberapa toko. Tapi bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ah, satu lagi. Hari ini dua member yang masih berada di China harusnya sudah berada di Korea, dan itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Yixing lagi. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena dia aku dan Yun Hee bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku pulang" ujarku sambil membawa kedua kakiku menapak memasuki dorm kami.

"Selamat datang hyung" sahut seseorang dengan suara merdunya. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Namja itu terlihat tengah menonton TV bersama Kai di sebelahnya.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Mereka sedang istirahat di kamarnya" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berlalu menuju kamar yang di tempati Yixing dan Luhan hyung, atau mungkin lebih sering kutempati bersama Yixing. Luhan-hyung biasanya akan tidur di kamarku bersama Sehun. Tentunya atas permintaan Sehun, dan Luhan hyung tak akan bisa menolaknya.

Aku memutar knop itu untuk membuka pintu. Hamparan hitam pekat bernama kegelapan langsung saja menyapa penglihatanku. Aku memasuki ruangan gelap itu dan meraba dindingnya untuk menemukan saklat.

'ctak'

Sebuah lampu yang menempel di langit-langit kamar itu menyala. Memancarkan sinarnya, menggantikan kegelapan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dua gundukan diatas ranjang. Dua namja manis terlihat meringkuk di balik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka. Rasanya sedikit ganjal, karena biasanya Luhan akan tidur bersama Sehun. Entah, aku hanya merasa sedikit kecewa.

Eh? Kecewa? Karena Luhan hyung tidur disana?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mungkin tidak, aku hanya kecewa tidak bisa memberikan hadiah ucapan terima kasihku pada Yixing. Ya, karena itu.

Aku berlalu mendekati sisi ranjang sebelah kanan, dimana seorang namja berdiple yang tengah terpejam degan deru nafasnya yang teratur. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur.

Aish Joon Myeon apa yang kau pikirkan

Tak mau berlama-lama berada disana akupun membenahi selimutnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum melangkah keluar. Tak lupa kumatikan penerangan di kamar mereka dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

Aku menatap bungkusan di tanganku. "Kuberikan besok saja" monologku kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah, segitu dulu. Thanks yang udah nyempetin review di chap sebelumnya. Di chap ini Sulay momentnya belum terlalu keliatan, mianhae. Mungkin chap depan bisa lebih banyak sulaynya *mikir keras*.

Aish, sudahlah abaikan author yang masih ababil ini.

Oh ya, adakah readers yang masih bersedia review?

See you next chap…. : )


End file.
